Hope and Death Ch 1
by TjdudAngel
Summary: WARNING THIS IS A FANGIRL PAIRING FOR SOUL EATER!  It's sort of a crossover, but it's with my OC and Death the Kid. :P well Esther Hope and Keith Crokej are partners as weapon and meister. They have just arrived in Shibusen, and they are just settling i.


"Great! We finally made it!" I exclaimed, Keith traipsing right behind me. He gave me an irritated look and said, "It took us darn hard asses to get here…" The gate opened immediately for us, as if they already knew in an instant, that we were present. I stepped inside, pulling tight on my backpack, making my way into Shibusen. Shibusen Academy happens to be the greatest school in Death City, the whole school system run by Lord Death. I noticed how much tired Keith looked, his aqua hair covering his blood-red eyes. I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, and dragged him with me exclaiming, "Oh, c'mon Keith! We're almost there and you're 'bout to fall asleep!" Keith trudged on slowly, as I still marched on to the stairs, meeting the entry of the school. Lord Death was there to greet us, "Welcome, welcome! It is an honor to have both you Miss Esther Hope, and Mr. Keith Crokej!" I shook Lord Death's large, gloved hand, as Keith did after me.

"The both of you must be very tired, so please, for now settle into your new apartment!" Lord Death ordered cheerfully. This wasn't the kind of "Lord Death" I was expecting… I expected him to be more intimidating, but instead he's very heartwarming and cheerful. The both of us agreed, Keith giving out an exasperated sigh, "Damn, it's about time we get some rest.." I nudged him with my elbow, signaling how rude that had sounded.

We proceeded with what Lord Death has told us to do, and entered the entrance hallway of the apartment. The lady in charge of the apartment rooms asked, "Oh, you must be Miss Hope and Mr. Crokej! Apartment number please?" We were apartment number 105, I told the lady. Lord Death has already assigned us into an apartment before we even packed our bags to move into Death City.

"Oh, is it alright with the both of you sharing the same apartment? I could get you a separate room.." the lady offered, brushing her hair with her fat fingers. I smiled wanly at her, and replied that there is no need for separate rooms. I don't see why I should feel uncomfortable sharing the same apartment with Keith. Is it a policy that a girl can't share a room with a guy? I never understood, and never will. The woman nodded and gave us the keys, her fats dangling from her arm. "The room is on the third floor to your left after taking the elevator," the woman informed. "Thank you so much for your assistance," I thanked her, and off we went onto the elevator.

The elevator stopped at the third floor. As the lady informed us, we took a left turn and searched for the number 105. The hallway was a bit narrow, the whole view of Death City facing the doors of the apartment. I studied each number on the door as I went by, and then we finally reached our apartment number. It was third to the last door, the number 105 inscribed in gold. I got out my key and unlocked the door, founding myself astonished by how big the whole room was. My mother and Lord Death had already moved in all of the furniture and cooking utensils for us. A black leather couch was against on one of the wall, its side parallel from the kitchen. There was a plasma T.V. and my Xbox 360, placed neatly on a white T.V. table, facing the couch from the other side of the wall. A coffee table was set up in front of the couch. In the kitchen, the pans were sitting on the stoves, a dining table and chairs neatly in place. Knives, forks, spoons and chopsticks were all inside the drawer right next to the oven. And in between of the living room and the kitchen, there was a narrow hall, two walls parallel to each other, two doors that I assume leading on to our own bedrooms.

Keith barged into one of the room, slammed opening the door, and threw his backpacks and luggage onto the floor. He threw himself on the bed, crying out, "Damn finally! Finally rest!" It has been a very long journey for us to get here, taking five trains and two airplanes was a lot of work to us. I let out a small laugh, and opened the door parallel from Keith's bedroom door, leading into my room. The room's interior design was the same as Keith's, but more feminine, and my walls were filled with posters. Linkin Park, Nickelback, the Offsprings, Devils Wear Prada, a lot of my favorite band's posters were each taped against the wall, which I was very pleased with. I threw my backpack and my luggage on the bed, and made my way out of the room to reach the door. I went outside, and got out one of my cigarette, and lit it. Now, don't get me wrong. I don't smoke, honestly. I put the cigarette in my mouth, and instead of inhaling the smoke in, I blew into the cigarette. As I did so, the smoke reacted to it, moving rapidly as if a wind had just blew hard against me, and then went back to a peaceful state, as it stopped moving around. I rubbed the lit part of the cigarette against the floor, and threw it out of a trash can that was nearby.

When I entered back into the apartment, I saw Keith already playing on my Xbox, Call of Duty: Black Ops. "How was it?" he knew immediately as he smelled a bit of cigar from me. I replied, "Seems like Death City will be in trouble." He nodded, his bloodshot red eyes staring into the T.V. as he shot and killed many soldiers, until another soldier had shot him. He threw the controller against the floor the words "damns" and "shits" coming out of his mouth. "Dude, don't throw my controllers!" I picked up the controller that was just thrown to the floor, and put it back next to the console.

"We're gonna have to be down in Shibusen 'bout in an hour. Lord Death said one of his student will show us 'round the school," I explained, and Keith let out an irritated sigh, but didn't argue and followed along with our schedule. "'Gonna be in the shower, so no looky," Keith waved his hand at me, and I proceeded into the bathroom. Once I got into the bathroom, I put my hair down that was in a ponytail before, the pink-dyed part tangled up with my navy blue hair. I took off my denim jean jacket, the left part of my sleeve completely ripped off. Under my jacket, my left shoulder to my arm was covered in tattoo, the color mixed with various types of them. The drawing of the tattoo wasn't really specified, but there were Chinese letters "hope" on the upper part of my arm. After I stripped off from all my clothes, I entered the shower, the hot steaming water cool against my skin.

After the shower, I put on my bathrobes and finished drying my hair. Once I got out, Keith was already dressed in his normal comfortable clothing. He wore a black long sleeved shirt on the inside, and a yellow vest on the outside. He wore tight blue jeans with yellow and white running shoes. His hair was neatly combed but still spikey. As for me, after I got into my room, I changed into a white sleeveless polo shirt with a red plaid tie, with black fingerless gloves worn on both of my hands. Black suspenders were clanging from my waste to my shoulders. On the bottom, I wore black leggings, the left part of it having torn missing pieces of the leggings, and shorts that matched my tie. "Alrighty then, off we go to Shibusen!" I bellowed, putting on my black boots with silver buckles. Keith was picking on his ear, still tired from the trip.

I locked the apartment door after we got out, making my way to the elevator, and got inside the it pressing the button "close elevator door". "W-wait!" a voice squealed, and it seemed like it was running towards the elevator's direction. I reached for the "hold" button before the elevator door was closing, but there really was no need. A hand slammed opened elevator door before closing, and the owner of that hand was panting madly. "Sheesh, there really was no need to do that…" a deep voice called behind the hand. After the elevator door opened again, it revealed a girl with dirty-blonde hair in pigtails—about my age—panting real hard, and a boy with white hair behind her. "B-but...we were gonna be late…" the girl replied under her panting. The boy pushed her into the elevator and looked at us saying, "Sorry 'bout that…" and turned to the girl. The elevator door closed again, and started going down to make it to our destination. Keith let out a huge yawn, his eyes drooping with tired tears. The girl stopped panting a long time ago, and was breathing at ease again. She walked over to where Keith and I were standing, and greeted us, "Hello, I'm sorry about earlier. Today wasn't a very good day for us to be late. My name is Maka Albarn, but please call me Maka." Wow, the most polite person I've ever met in decades. The white haired boy walked over to Maka and greeted us also, "Yo, I'm Soul. So you'll be our new neighbor." I gave out a chuckle and replied, "Yup, 'guess so. Nice to meet ya, the name's Esther. Esther Hope."—I pointed my thumb over to Keith—"This moody guy over here is my partner, Keith Crokej," I smiled. They blinked their eyes with a glint of shock and astonishment.

Soul's mouth opened to speak, scratching the back of his head, "Oh, so these were the ones we were assigned to."

Keith had finally broke from his silence, asking the question that I have wanted to ask, "Alright, what are you guys supposed' to be talkin' about?" Maka came to her sense again and replied to Keith's question, "Oh, I'm sorry! You see, we will be the one touring you around Shibusen." Now this all makes sense! "Ohhh, so ye guys are the peeps Lord Death was talkin' 'bout," and with that, the elevator door opened, and chatted our way over to Shibusen.


End file.
